The Scarlet Queen and The Reaper
by Flipkicks
Summary: One-Shot lemon with Ichigo Kurosaki and Erza Scarlet.


**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is my first one-shot lemon for Bleach X Fairy Tail with Ichigo and Erza.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

Couple years later,  
Tokyo, Japan.

It has been couple of years since Ichigo defeated Yhwach and ended the 1,000 year Blood War and Ichigo has finally returned to a now normal life. After returning home, Ichigo came clean to his little sisters and they were surprised that their older brother is basically a mixture of 3 different races, their father's Soul Reaper heritage, his mother's Quincy blood and the infected Hollow that was in her. Luckily for Ichigo, he was able to graduate High School and is now enrolled in the International University of Japan.

It was a rough couple of weeks since it was a new place for Ichigo but he managed to get used to it thanks to a friend he made and her name is Erza Scarlet, a beautiful young woman with scarlet hair transferred student from Italy, who can speak fluent Japanese and it surprised the former Soul Reaper.

The two of them started out as friends and over the past couple of months, they started dating, thanks to their respective feelings for one another and when he made the announcement to his father and little sisters, they were beyond shocked to hear that he was dating a girl. Isshin stated to the couple that after their college years, he wants grandchildren, which they responded with a punch to Isshin. Yuzu and Karin slowly warmed up to Erza and they saw her as another older sister figure in their life.

After dating a couple of months, Erza and Ichigo did hit a rough time with their respective classes and would often argue each other and decided to call a break. This would lead Ichigo to man up and apologize to her and he knew that he didn't want to let her go and decided to confess his feelings for the scarlet haired young woman and he kissed her, which would shock her before she started kissing back.

Right now both of them were in their now shared dorm rooms and have been studying most of the time but it was becoming evident that whatever feelings the two were having, it was becoming harder and harder to control. Just now, Erza brushed against Ichigo's leg and pulled it back flushing.

"Erza are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

She shook her head rapidly. "Yes! Sorry! Umm….who was the person who opened Japan to the west."

Unknown to Erza, her actions were having an effect on Ichigo. He had to fight to keep his erection from being shown through his pants, which unfortunately were a little tight. Every time he got it down, Erza did something that made it react more. She had no idea what her body did to him. Even before they became a couple, he had fantasies of ravaging her body like most of the males at the university. Unlike the other boys, he kept a lid on the emotions.

"Matthew Perry." He said after a few moments.

Erza smiled and then sat up and stretched. "I am going to go make some tea." She said standing up. But the long period of sitting had made her legs fall asleep. When she tried to stand up and walk her legs gave out and with a squeak she fell forward. On instinct Ichigo caught her and fell with a thud onto the floor.

She opens her eyes after recovering from the impact and her face matched her hair color. She was not only on top of Ichigo, almost straddling him even, but their faces were extremely close. She leaned back in embarrassment as her face heated up. Looking at Ichigo, she saw his face was in a similar face color as he watched her straddle his waist.

"Erza, are you alright?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Yeah." She replied. She looked at his face and she her body start to heat up. Instead of trying to back away, she slowly reached down to his face and leaned down.

"Ichigo." She whispered as she closed her eyes and moved towards his lips. Ichigo saw her come close. If it was any other girl he would try to stop her, but he knew she would not do anything rash unless she was comfortable. He gently pulled her close and the two kissed. The kiss was full of emotion, full of energy. For a few moments, there was nothing, no homework, no family, no friends, no nothing. It was a tender moment between two souls that had been hurting for a very long time and had begun to heal in each other's presence.

When they released, they were out of breath after the long kiss. They looked at each other with bright smiles.

"Wow." Erza said gently.

"Yeah." Ichigo said holding his hand in her hair. They looked at each other and in that moment of eye contact, they saw something in their eyes. It wasn't just love, it was a need for something, something that was more powerful than love.

"Ichigo, can you…." Erza looked away embarrassed.

"You can say it." Ichigo encouraged. Erza looked at her boyfriend and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She took a deep breath

"Can you…be my first?" She asked.

Ichigo widened his eyes. She couldn't mean…her first time having sex?

"Erza, you don't mean…having sex do you? I don't want to do anything you don't want to or hurt you either."

She nodded with a pleading expression. "Please. You're the only guy I ever want. I want my first time to be memorable. I want it to be you."

Ichigo looked at his girlfriend's eyes and saw the trust and love in her eyes. He smiled. "Alright my Queen." And he leaned up and kissed her.

 **Lemon begin (Please skip down if you are not the age of 18! You have been warn)**

The two kissed and it quickly became heated as brought each other closer. Ichigo groaned as Erza's breasts pressed against his chest. He growled and flipped her over and started kissing her hungrily. Releasing he started to kiss her jaw and then her throat, smirking at the pleased moans he was getting out of her. After a few moments, he realized his clothes were becoming quite restricting. He knew he was no where near ready to take her yet, but he could at least cool off a bit by removing his uniform and his undershirt.

Erza watched as he stripped of his shirt and her face was red just to see her boyfriend half naked already.

"What's wrong?" He asks her concernedly.

"Your scars." She never seen all of his scars and from what he told her, she could only imagine his stories that he comes up with due to not wanting to tell his crazy battles. All he can sum up was that there were some crazy guys and he would often try to protect his sisters.

Ichigo raised his hands and the two touch foreheads. "Hey. I am still here aren't I?"

Erza nodded. Ichigo looked at her and smiled. "I'm going to take my time okay, if you feel uncomfortable let me know."

Erza nodded and smiled. Ichigo looked at his Queen and she was still wearing her usual uniform that was consist of her blue mini skirt, her white frilly shirt and some tights that she was wearing. He figured he would work his way up. He found the top of her right leg and pulled it down carefully. Once it was pulled off, he did the same to its twin. In the months since he had known her, he never saw her legs or feet. But one look at them and he swore that they were sculpted. Her feet were dainty and her legs were long and smooth. He spent a few moments tracing her legs sending pleasurable jolts to the girl.

Next to go was the skirt he figured. He found the knot on her skirt and undid it and started to pull it down. Erza helped him out by wiggling her legs. Once off, he could see her red laced panties soaked through. He looked at her who was smiling contently as she watched her beloved strip her. Reaching up he undid the cape and placed it down as gently as he did the other articles of clothing in a growing pile. He gulped as he looked at what remained of her clothing.

"Ichigo, its okay. You can keep going."

Hearing that from her set his resolve. He reached up for the ribbon and pulled it loose and started to undoing the buttons. Once the last button was loose he pulled the shirt away gently and he had to take a breath at the sight of her red laced bra clad chest. Now he had seen some big breasts before, Rangiku and Nel coming to mind. But Erza was the girl everyone at university wanted because of how big her boobs were. When they got to their class, she was almost catapulted to the top of the popularity polls because of her breasts and her body. But in his mind, it was her gentle personality that she never really showed to others besides her old friends back at home and he would find her boss attitude to be quiet attractive for him.

Looking down at her nearly naked girlfriend, he paused in his actions and realized that it wouldn't do to take her on the floor. Gently he lifted her up and brought her to his bed. He took a moment to appreciate his girlfriend's beauty. Her hair had formed a crimson halo as she watched him with her beautiful smile.

"You look beautiful. Everything about you is perfect." Ichigo said with a smile.

Erza blushed but smiled nonetheless. "You haven't seen me all yet." She reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and shimmed out of her panties and gently dropped it off the side of the bed. There now in front him was the body that all the guys at both of their schools wanted to touch, but he would be the only guy to ever see them if he had anything to say about it.

He finally became aware of a growing tightness in his jeans. Fishing around his pocked, he fished out a plastic package.

He showed the package to Erza who smiled. "Thanks dad."

Before he went to undo his pants Erza sat up and put her hand on his chest.

"Let me." She said pushing him onto his back. She kissed down his chest leaving white hot marks on his chest as she reached lower down his chest until she came to the tent in his pants. She undid the belt and slid the pants and boxers down with Ichigo's assistance. She saw with wide eyes at the size of Ichigo's cock. It definitely was larger than the text books described. She grabbed and started to pump it. Then she put her mouth on it and started to suck on it like a lollipop.

Ichigo groaned and dropped his head back. "Damn Erza. So good."

This spurned Erza to keep going and sucked harder. After a few moments, Ichigo made his impending explosion known.

"Erza…I'm going to cum."

Erza gave one last lick and Ichigo exploded in her mouth. She tried to swallow as much as she could but a few drips fell down her chin as she fell back onto the pillows.

Ichigo recovered and sat up. "Erza are you okay?"

Erza looked up with a dreamy smile. "Tastes so good."

Ichigo smiled. "Alright. Now I am going to return the favor okay."

Erza recovered enough to nod. She moaned as she felt lips on her breasts. She reached up and took Ichigo's head and held it her breasts while Ichigo's other hand reached up and massaged its twin. Ichigo swapped out making his princess moan in delight. This continued until Erza moaned loudly as an orgasm made her shiver and shake and delight.

"Wow." Erza said coming down from the high.

Ichigo chuckled. "Guess you enjoyed it." Then he turned serious. "Last chance to back out, Erza. I won't love you any less."

Erza smiled and reached up to his cheek. "We've gone this far. I am not backing down."

Ichigo nodded and slipped on the condom as Erza spread her legs. He leaned over her entrance and eased his way in. After a few moments, he felt her barrier.

"It's going to hurt. So on the count of three, I am going to push and I am going to kiss you. Yell or scream as much as you want in my mouth until you feel your okay."

Erza nodded. Ichigo took a deep breath. "1…2…3!" And Ichigo plowed through the barrier. Erza opened her mouth to scream but Ichigo swifty kissed her. For a few moments, there was no sound other than the fan in the room.

When Erza felt the pain pass, she let go of Ichigo's mouth and begins to feel the pleasure, "Go."

Ichigo nodded and he eased himself out and started an easy pace. He reached down and kissed Erza again as they gone into a steady rhythm. Her moans were intoxicating as he sucked on her breasts again. Her moans urged him to go faster and her mind was lost to the pleasure as she reached her peak. She wraps her legs around his waist each time he thrusts into her, she sinks her nails into his back and Ichigo places his face into her neck.

"Ichigo I'm close!" Erza moaned out.

"I am too. We'll come together!" Ichigo said kissing her again.

A few more thrusts and the coils in both snapped with one big push.

"ICHIGO!"

"ERZA!"

Ichigo sent powerful burst of essence into his beloved Queen while Erza's orgasm caused her to black out. Ichigo looked down and saw the bright smile on her face. Easing himself off of her, he removed the condom and threw it out into the trashcan. He stood up and left the room for a moment to go to the bathroom in his room and grabbs a wet towel to clean her up. As he cleaned her up, he smiled as he worshipped his girlfriend. She chose him out of all the other men in their lives and he will make it his mission that she would never be alone again.

A slight moan caught his attention. Erza blinked her eyes open and spotted her boyfriend over her using a wash cloth on her.

"Hey." She said smiling brightly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Sore and tired but good."

Ichigo chuckled. "I'm glad. I hope what happened was memorable."

Erza nodded and yawned. "Mind if I stay tonight in your room?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, you can." He said getting up to turn off the lights. He came back under the covers and Erza snuggled into him.

"I love you." She drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too." Ichigo said kissing her head and drifting off himself to the land of dreams with his girlfriend. 'Hope that we didn't make to much noise...' He thought to himself as he wraps his right arm around her waist and falls asleep with his girlfriend, Erza but what he didn't know is that his father can sense the heighten rise of Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure and grins.

* * *

Couple years later,  
Karakura Town. Ichigo's new home.

It has been a 5 years since Ichigo and Erza graduated from college and are now living together in their own home in Karakura Town. Ichigo is now a certified doctor and is mostly using his father's teachings and the home clinic as his start. Erza became a teacher as she loves teaching the youth and found it to be her main focus in life, she was originally going to be a nurse but didn't find any passion for it and teaching kids became that passion for her.

Right now, Ichigo was on the balcony, looking up at the night sky of his town.

"Ichigo." He turns around to see his best friend Erza wearing a black nightgown and matching black bar and panties on. "Aren't you heading to bed?" She asks her long time crush.

"Probably in an hour or so. Why?" He begins to wonder what she in plan.

"I wanted some time to talk to you about something." She walks up to him and intertwines her fingers with his. "There are things that you and I both know about our history and I wanted..." She stops what she was about to say next as she begins to blush like her scarlet hair.

"You wanted to know if we will start a family? Right?" He asks her, to which she nodded her head. "I do see us having a child Erza, there's no mistake on that. We still have time before we do want a kid." He kisses her forehead and continues on. Both of them have been talking about starting a family and it keeps coming up between the two of them since the day she wanted to spend her life with him. During their years in college, she was about to move back until Ichigo didn't want to see her go and decided to have a secret wedding behind their friends and family's back. They did talk about actually having a real wedding with their friends and family and they will make the announcement to them soon as possible.

Erza would wrap her arms around his waist as Ichigo wraps his arms around her neck, bringing them closer and showing their affection for one another.

He looks down at her clothes and says, "I think your not suppose to wear this in public my Queen." He teases her and she chuckles.

"I think you talk to much." She says a bit humorlessly, "I love you too, Ichigo." Their foreheads connected and they began their make-out session.

First it started out all innocently and sweet until they started getting that touchy touchy feeling. He Picks her up by her butt and Erza then wraps her legs around his waist, not letting go.

After a solid 10 minutes of making out, they had to stop from the lack of oxygen with saliva trailing down their touch. Ichigo would then pick her up by her legs, which she wrapped her legs around his waist and he started giving his love one small kisses on her neck and they would enter their room and landed onto their bed.

X Lemon Start X ( **Must be at least 18 or older to read, other wise please go down.)**

Ichigo's lust for her made him get rid of her clothes, leaving her nude in all her glory. Ichigo couldn't help but drool, she had an F-Cup breasts with perky pink nipples and a patch of red crimson hair down at her sex.

Erza blushed crimson at seeing her lovers gaze over her form. "I-Ichigo you have to get undressed to, it's embarrassing to be the only one naked." She stuttered lightly, to which made Ichigo smiled.

"True." Ichigo then proceeded to undress, as he undressed Erza could feel her pussy get wet observing Ichigo's greek god of a body, she could see all the muscle he possessed. It was easy to say mamma liked what she saw. Ichigo moved onto the bed with Erza following close behind him once he finished undressing.

Erza got on her knees in front of him and put his cock in between her breast sandwiching it between them. "I think you deserve a reward my love." Erza told Ichigo with a blush on her face, Ichigo smiled at her and nodded his head, then Erza moved up and down Ichigo's cock while holding it in between her breast.

She moved slowly at first. Licking the tip every time she went down. Ichigo groaned in pleasure at Erza's ministrations on his cock.

"Oooh that feels so good." He breathed out, Erza simply smiled at hearing Ichigo's pleasure. Erza continued giving Ichigo a 'titt job' for a number of minutes.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo covered Erza in his cum. Her Tits, face and her crimson red hair.

"So much cum!" Erza took some in her mouth. "Delicious hot cum." Erza was eating it off her breast.

"Well, there is more where that came from." Ichigo paused for a moment, looking into Erza's eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can wait Erza." Erza smiled at Ichigo, he was always so caring and gentle, yet so fierce on the battlefield it amazed her. Erza cupped Ichigo's cheeks with her hands.

"Yes Ichigo. I've never been more certain of anything before In my life!" She said. That was all Ichigo needed to hear, tackling her into to the bed. He lined up his dick to Erza's pussy, with one last look to Erza who nodded, his cock then slammed into her wet walls.

Erza's breast soon started to bounce up and down as Ichigo kept pumping his dick into her pussy walls, hitting her clitoris. "Oh god yes!", Ichigo started to rub her left tits with his left hand and started to suck on her right nipple. Ichigo started to pump harder and harder, her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. Instinctively Erza wrapped her legs around him as he pounded her G-spot.

"CUMMMMMMMMING!" Erza screamed and came on Ichigo's cock. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, Erza's pussy was gripping his dick like a snake wrapping around their pray, squeezing the life out of them before moving in for the kill.

"Erza I'm going to cum!" Ichigo grunted out. Erza's eyes snapped open and moved to Ichigo's face.

"Don't you dare pull out Ichigo Kurosaki!" Erza commanded Ichigo, with a few more thrusts Ichigo came.

"Cumming!" Ichigo yelled out in pleasure, releasing his seed into Erza's greedy womb, which was milking his cock for all it's worth. Ichigo's release brought about another wave of pleasure at having her womb filled with Ichigo's hot seed.

"So warm." Erza said softly after coming down from her waves of pleasure.

"You were amazing Erza." Ichigo smiled at Erza, who smiled back at him, then a seductive smile flashed on her face. Moving quick Erza flipped them over so she was now on top. Leaning down with her breast in Ichigo's face.

"Whoever said we were down Berry-kun?" She purred into Ichigo's ear who blushed, then smiled.

"I love you Erza." Erza smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too Ichigo." Lucky for the two the walls were sound proof or the whole building would have heard their love making long into the morning of the next day.

* * *

The Next Day: 7:45 A.M.

Hearing the birds chipping, Ichigo groans from hearing them.

'Sometimes, I hate you birds.' He slowly gets up from his bed, where he spots Erza's arm around his chest, with her body being covered by the blanket. 'Sometimes I wonder if it's a good thing or a bad thing but hell I can only complain is my right arm.' He thought to himself as he leans in to kiss Erza's forehead.

"Ichi..." She groans in her sleep.

"I'm still here Erza." He whispers to her ear, making her smile in the process.

After going about 4-6 rounds nonstop based on their lust for each other, Erza and Ichigo are relatively going to be sore throughout the day.

"Ichigo?" She looks at him tiredly with her eyes still a bit tired.

"I'm still here. You ok?" He asks her and kisses her forehead.

"After what happened last night, I'm satisfied." She snuggles closer to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"That's good." He said as he lays his head back on his pillow, "Look's like we're going to be in bed for awhile." She chuckles from the remark, making Ichigo smile to hear his lover laughing. "Love you Erza."

"Love you too Ichigo."

* * *

 **And that ends this one-shot story guys! Since I am still writing some new drafts and chapters for my other respective Bleach X Fairy Tail stories, I thought I give this one a try. This is probably the only one-shot I might due since the only time I will do other lemons are in a complete story, such as "A Promise" or "The Reaper of Beacon".**

 **I hope to hear you feedback on this one-shot and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
